Kashmir Coven
by Aleena23
Summary: 274 years i have lived, for almost my entire life i have spent in the protection of my mountains, hiding from the black cloaked beasts determine to devour my soul once more, the love for my family has kept me in a steadfast belief that when we meet again- They will be reckoned with. Set afterBD- 5 YEARS, original pairings with OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Twilight Fanfic story, it may not be any good, but here goes! **

**I don't own Twilight, otherwise there would be a few alterations :P**

**ZARA POV**

53 years, 8 months, 12 days, 11 hours and 23 seconds since the last time I had met with them. A lot has happened since then, I promised I would come back to them one day. In ways I have, over the years, keeping tabs on the family, only so often coming into their pheriphal vision only to slip out. I was close once to coming back almost 5 years ago, my senses had no trouble recalling the ancient scents of the Black cloaked ones infused with the sweet delights of my lost family and the strange beating heart I had heard of only once in my 274th lifetime.

I sighed, 274 years of continuous hiding, if the Ancients knew I had survived, that almost all of us had, I shuddered. I made a sweeping gesture that was once considered good for warding of the evil eye in my culture. It had broken my stone heart, to leave them, but they would know. The gift that my sister had given to them would let them know we were near, always. But now, as we had left the dreary town, I smiled. For years I have longed of the moment to hold them in my arms again, it was strange how even such a happy moment would be tainted by the news that I and my family would bring.

I glanced, to the left, waving my forefinger, beckoning my younger brother and his mate, to follow onto the forest. They replied with their long-forgotten radiant smiles, they both knew that fear & grief had no part in how we were to receive our other family. We picked up the pace, glad to leave the human charade behind us as we descended deeper into the forest.

***Most of the time it will be from the new characters POV , but to illustrate some of the key points I will have to use some of the original Character's ( which I don't own**)

**Bella Cullen's POV. **

A quiet rumble, almost in audible for human ears had proceeded from the ever grey to blue shifting clouds. I smiled, glancing at my beloved sister jumping on the spot like a 3 year old forgetting that she was almost 70. "Bella, hurry up, we haven't played baseball in ages, and you have all eternity to read that!"

She knocked my new copy of Merchant of Venice to the ground before pulling me unwillingly to my feet. " Im coming, oh dear Alice" I sighed, as she exclaimed in delight, before she streaked up to Emmet , pirouetted into the air and caught the baseball bat that Emmet was previously tossing in the air. This erupted in a chorus of bell like giggles interceded with the warm chortling of laughter evidently from Renesmee and Jacob, who had just arrived into the old clearing. Another rumble, this time much louder, Jacob looked hesitantly up to the sky, "Are you sure it's' not going to rain?"

" Why where's your sense of danger Dog" came the quicksilver laugh of Rosalie, it had seemed that some of us had run here, like me, Alice, Emmet & Carlisle who was now setting up the bases, whereas everybody else had arrived in the Jeep, or rather more apt named " THE TANK".

"OH, living with you is more than enough for me, blondie" a sarcastic vibe from Jacob, led Rosalie into a growl and a trembling Jacob. However before anything could "kick off" Emmet already had his arms around Rose and was tugging her away stating "Theirs more than enough Emmet to go round". Already the tension had been siphoned by Jasper and Nessie who had lead Jacob away to start up for Batting. I rolled my eyes, honestly, that was normal for Jay & Rose.

I looked around for the familiar tuff of Bronze hair, I bit my grin as I found him carrying the rest of the bats and balls towards the field, closely followed by Esme. I jogged up to meet him, before taking the solid steel bats off him, he protested, it wasn't heavy, but it felt like the right thing to do. He paused before, quick as a wink, lifting me up over his shoulder, already trying to prove his point. After a minute I stopped squirming & asking to be placed down, im sure if I could I would have been a bright burgundy blush, and started laughing, after all life has taught me this much to enjoy the little moments every day.

After a few jibes and wolf-whistles mainly from Emmet- no surprises there, we had begun to play. Im My team there was Emmet, Jasper, Esme & Jay and in the other there was Rose, Carlisle, Nessie, Alice & Edward. Jasper had decided to make it interesting, it should mates vs mates. After a few sly glances, each of us had agreed, and the games commenced! Of course, since we all knew, our mate almost as easily as the back of a palm, we knew their strengths and ultimately what would lead us to victory their weaknesses.

A small part of my brain wondered that this competitive nature I had must be a vampire trait, or even a weak trait made stronger after being changed due to never really having the chance to be competitive whilst human.

Even though I knew he was in our team, it was entertaining watching Emmet falter as Rosalie pretended to be hurt, whilst Alice skipped around Jasper to home base. Even Esme seemed to have surprised Carlisle as she had thrown the bat after hitting, a little too in excessive, towards the trees which led Carlisle to watch in awe of his wife, allowing a winning point for our team.

It was neck & neck, so to say, one more homerun on either side would land a victory for either team. Renesmee was up to bat whilst Emmet was the bowler, ready to strike action. Renesmee, braced, crouched, her face scrunched adorably in determination, Emmet grinned, he launched – A high pitch ringing squeal interrupted everyone, momentarily confusing Emmet, whilst Renesmee had run , scoring the winning point.

Emmet turned to Alice, his face murderous. He jabbed his finger at the source of the commotion, "YOU" , to be fair even I was a little miffed at being this close, but still as I turned to see Alice's reaction, a tight coldness had descended on my soul. The last time Alice had a vision here… even though the memories where murky even a little faded, they still caused me to shiver involuntarily. I looked around for Edward. His face in utmost concentration even a little a pained as I knew he took in Alice's vision, I began to shake him slightly. "Edward, please, are you alright" I tried to reach him, but he seemed lost at sea. I look across to see Jasper, trying to pry Alice's fingers of her face.

A moment of Eternity seemed to stretch before us, until a wide grin had replace Alice's face, whilst a startling chuckle came from a sudden mobile & relaxed Edward. He laughed louder in relief, before turning to m smiling, "Yes Bella, were fine, we're all fine love". He seemed to be reassuring himself more than me at this point.

Esme had laid a hand on Alice's arm, "Alice, dear, what is it?" Alice was laughing with Edward, whilst the rest of us lay in a stupor of confusion. She faced Esme, hugging her, "They're coming! They promised, I knew they would!" she sang. WHO?! Was all I thought? Alice had danced up to Carlisle, whilst towing concerned Jasper, again hugging her parent, who kindly replied the hug. Carlisle lay a hand on Alice's shoulder, but she shook her head. "I can't say, Carlisle, we need to get back immediately." As soon as she had emphasized the can't, it looked as if a light bulb idea had appeared in mid-air for Jasper. His expression at once became at ease, which unknowingly relaxed us all.

**ZARA POV**

The long lost familiar scents of Honey, parchment, rising bread, lilac, violets, grass had already began to emulate as we had reached nearer to our destination. The scents had also been infused, with new twists, including freesia, cherry blossoms, roses , there was also one with a familiar animal scent that had fascinated me entirely the last time I had encountered it. I paused, and sure as once the strange beating heart was thudding, almost but not quite like that of a hummingbird. I'd stopped my brother and his mate, intended them to remain calm, as they had not yet heard the heart of the almost animal scents.

My brother had his eyes closed; a quiet peaceful smile had replaced the worry lines on his forehead. He looked almost like he had when he was a child, the first time he had met the leader of the family, and he paused before opening his eyes looking directly at me. He nodded, before wrapping his arms around his mates' waist, giving comfort to his wife. I knew what he was doing; the familiar tingle down my spine gave me an insight. It was this tingle that activated my gift. I could sense actions, not what people were thinking or what the future held, but I could see why people acted a certain way. I knew everything about a person, even before we say hello. My brothers often joke I know everybody else better than I knew myself.

Right now I knew my brother had his arms wrapped around her, ready to pull up his protection wards that allowed any person who he was touching him to be in theory untouchable. With a little shake of my head I quietly spoke to my brother, addressing both privately in their minds (another added extra) too be calmer , we ventured forward, to finally embrace them.

**Bella POV **

We stood, together in our pairs, watching, scanning the forests that enveloped us. After several arguments ( including a smash window to the tank and several missing baseball bats), reassurances from Alice's, Carlisle had surprisingly asked us all to trust Alice's judgement as she insisted we watch to the north of the creek, the only information we were able to gleam from her.

So here we wait for the mysterious strangers, I had to admit my curiosity was piqued whilst also feeling disturbingly impatient. I glanced at Nessie, who's hand was on my own and another on Jacobs. I smiled, as I realised why. My wonderfully gifted daughter, I knew that I would always be protecting her and I hope that for now though she is safe from these visitors. Besides I trust my family, if anyone of us were in danger we would be sure to pack up and run, wouldn't we?

Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, - "They're here!" whispered Alice, I instinctively tensed my involuntary reaction to stress, a low growl rumbled from Jacob, his hands trembled slightly.

The footsteps picked up, slightly as they neared us before ultimately stopping. There was a moment's pause before as slows as humans pace they advanced towards us.

**Wow, so I hoped you liked it, Please leave kind reviews if you did enjoy this, it will get more interesting and will involve travel! Yay, have a great day! :D**


	2. Meetings

**Hey, I don't own Twilight, it would be weird if I did, this is chapter 2, Enjoy! **

**Bella POV**

There were three of them. All three had pale caramel-coloured skin tones which was surprisingly warmer looking than most vampire skin I had seen. They travelled in sync, but the shorter of the two females was slightly in front which led me to believe that she was a more senior member. She looked about 15, around about the same age Renesmee looked at the moment, her hair was a mid-length dark chocolate curls that bounced as she walked. I looked at the male, surprised to see obvious similarities in facial features between the two.

They both had the same curls, although his was much shorter, with high cheekbones, almond shaped eyes and obvious signs of dimples. The other female, I could now see was wrapped around the male, obviously his mate, she was slightly paler than the two, with shorter hair that was a strange light bronze that hugged her heart-shaped face. Of course, they were all beautiful, all vampires were.

What shocked me though the most was the familiar butterscotch eyes that were each framed by thick curly lashes clearly distinctive of Asian origin. I thought that the only other "vegetarian coven" was the Denali's our extended relatives, but the way the others had reacted made me suspicious that they knew these ethereal beings.

They stood momentarily before us, a second had past, until the chocolate haired girl launched herself at an open-armed Alice. Small sobs could be heard, I turned to see a smiling sobbing Esme?! I looked incredulously at my family each were smiling, laughing except me, Nessie and Jay who all still remained in the dark as to who they were.

They broke apart, before the girl immediately pulled Jasper phenomenally into a hug, I was in shock. Normally the most reserved member of the family held back at moments like this, but to have brought out such a reaction was…. Who ARE THEY? Came a thought, Nessie had her hand on my cheek. Jacob was about to interrupt, im glad it wasn't just me who was tired of not knowing, but then Edward held up a finger and pointed at our parents.

"Zara, my dear child" Esme held her arms open, which the girl, no, Zara sailed into whilst Carlisle spoke to the male in amazement "Raja, my dear boy, how much have you grown!" he hugged him too, before greeting his mate with a kiss on the cheek " and Jaya, I knew you too would find each other!"

They both laughed a vibrato and bass, Jaya looked at her mate, embarrassed dropped her gaze, (if she was human I would bet she would be blushing) whilst Raja chuckled again and wound his fingers around hers. They continued to individually greet us, high 5 Emmet and hugging Rosalie.

Zara stopped at Edward and me, she looked up at Edward, and everyone went silent. They stood staring for a moment before Edward reached out and hugged her, somehow I felt as if Zara and Edward had reconciled over something, it surprised me when she pounced on me, engulfing me In her –orange/coffee/fresh rain scent.

"Bella" her voice was light, warm it had a strange accent, almost old English mixed with something almost untraceable, "I am glad that my brother Edward, has finally found you, for too long he wondered this earth alone" She grinned at me her golden eyes searching me, before her brother and sister found us offering hugs like we had known each other for years.

Her brother also had the English accent "Well, I guess Edward must pay up!" he laughed alongside with Emmet.

"What for? " I queried, Edward laughed slightly " Me and my sister had a bet who would find our mates first. I obviously found you, which mean apparently Ive lost but I beg to differ" he stated, he was smiling my favourite crooked smile.

" Which means I win" she sang and jumped before landing lightly on her feet before Renesmee, again a hushed whisper ascended nervously anticipating their reactions.

"Should we explain" I began to say to Edward, "Not yet, my love, Zara knows of Nessie, its part of why she's here" with that his face morphed to concern. I saw Zara shake her head a little at Edward, "of course Zara, you may, im sure she won't mind, will you Nessie" he answered her thought.

Renesmee gave her father a dazzling smile, which Zara immediately took as a yes. Nessie reached out her hand but paused mid-way, her eyes widened in amazement, gasping as Zara was staring intently into Nessie's eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacobs hand tremble slightly, Raja noticed this too as I saw him reach out to place a hand on-.

"_Its ok Raja,"_A** thought **was in my head , that was **NOT MINE! " **_Bella relax," _I realised that, Zara was doing this, my eyes traced to her hands connecting with Nessie's, I noticed Edward chuckle in awe at this, it seemed he knew this was coming.

A thought dawned on me, _" Well done Bella_!" came Zara's thoughts too me, Jay looked equally shocked "_Do not be alarmed, by Nessie helping me, I can communicate with all of you, I would like to explain why we are here and how it's imperative no one knows were here" An image flickered across just before Nessie and Zara broke the connection it was simple. _

The blacked cloaked figures advancing towards us.

**Woah, ok hoped you liked it , please Review!:D x**


	3. Memory

**Hello I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU to AkatsukiMercy1515 and MoonLitIsle for following & favouring! That means a great deal to me ;D **

**Of course I do not own Twilight, but i really like cookies. (has no relevance but I just thought it would be cool) **

Zara POV

Click, the door had softly whooshed into place, all of us were gathered into the main room of the home. Instantly I knew when I was in the Cullen's home, I was safe, secure; we were in a place where we did not have to hide away. I shook my head, smiling as Renesmee led me to the sofa wedging me in between her and Edward, allowing the pale blue silk cushions to press against our lower backs. It had seemed we had all arranged ourselves to face each other in an oval formation. On Renesmee left sat her imprint, Jacob, whilst on Edwards right Bella was perched on the arms 'chair, leaning on her husband's shoulder. Esme and Carlisle were seated opposite facing forwards us on the love seat, with Rosalie and Emmet sharing a rather large foot stool, both were laughing quietly. This left the other two couples; Jasper was sat on the stone coloured carpet cradling Alice in an embrace, I glanced at Raja & Jaya. They too were sitting on floor, next to each other, hands looped, gazing up at us.

I cleared my throat and the room immediately silenced. I sighed, it seemed that everyone had many questions, I could feel them, the closest I could describe it was as if they were knocking on the front door urging to be let in and any minute now they would barge down my door demanding answers.

"I know you all have questions, but I was wondering if you could all possibly hold them just a little longer?" I looked around surveying the family, the knocking had ceased momentarily- thank goodness. "I would like to show you all why im here, which does mean starting from the beginning, I know that many of you have thought to ask me about my life, but im glad you have waited until I was ready. " I looked at Raja, who nodded in encouragement "This is not easy to uphold the link, which is why Renesmee would you do me the honour?" I gave a small laugh when I extended my hand.

She laughed in return, "Of course, dear Zara" her voice was as lovely as warmed honey. She placed her heated palm inside of mine. I closed my eyes, the familiar tingle down my spine coursed through me, awakening me as if from a deep slumber but instead of everything getting brighter, the darkness was engulfing me as I was propelled further, tugging the precious links of my family into the abyss of memories, my memory in fact.

Then a chink in the blackness, warmth of light, I yearned further for it, to touch it, it was a warm buttery glaze now illuminating the dark. The light was soft almost like blanket, ensnaring us, but there was a block I couldn't penetrate, something was forcing me to slow down. But just as I was about to break a kaleidoscope of colours flitted across the scene. They were mesmerising, emerald green, royal blue, burnt oranges even at one point a dazzling bronze but what stood out most was the rose coloured glow helping me to lift the blanket of light up. Then after an intense effort, the sky had burst before us.

Bella POV

After Zara had closed her eyes, there was a moment before I heard stunned gasps and shocks through my family, they all had their eyes closed, it was eerily quiet, and I looked at Edward. His face was in a frown, concentrated contours of his face were etched on his forehead. "Edward" I whispered, there was no answer, I called again this time louder. I was tried not to panic; my eyes went to the rest of my family.

Stone statues lay dotted around the room I debated whether I should get a sharpie and draw on Emmets face but I was sure Rosalie would kill me first, I quickly grew bored of imagining the different scenarios.

I knew because of my shield I could not see but the wait was agonizing! "Jacob!" I called; he had somehow fallen on the floor and was now lying on top of Raja's knee. I turned him over, reminding myself to be gentle; his face was almost as if he was asleep but he could not be woken, no matter how many times I shook him. Finally I stopped trying, a thought occurred to me, I closed my own eyes and tried to push my shield off to expand, so far I had only been able to this a few minutes but I hoped it was enough.

Suddenly a warm hand had grasped my shoulder and then everything went black. I felt like I was hurtled through time and space, down a wormhole sucked to the beyond, I tried to scream but I couldn't feel, I felt like I was running but if possible I was faster, colours had stripped past me, further and further, on and on I went.

Until a clear blue sky had replaced the darkness, I was standing in a mustard field a little way off from a few familiar figures. Somehow he was already by my side, his arms around my waist. "Bella, are you alright? I know it's a shock if you're not used to it, but were all fine, I promised, Zara said you found some difficulty?" His eyes were scanning my expression; he was speaking in a continuous speech a habit when he was worried or agitated.

I slipped my hand in his, "Im fine" I said lingering in my old habit, " Let's go."

My family stood in the centre of the field, Zara was beckoning us forward with her smile.

"So nice of you to drop in Bella" Emmet laughed loudly, a few other giggles could be heard. Before I could object though, Zara had begun to talk.

"Welcome, this is my memory, please forgive me in some parts as we go on , we all know how hard it is to remember our human years so it may get a little hazy. " She laughed once before continuing "Memories are precious things, they are eternal bonds to who we are, they are almost like private films that we allow few to witness, especially first hand accounts. Because these are my memories you will also experience strands of my emotions & thoughts in what I was feeling at this particular time; but you will also be able to keep in contact with each other and yourself. Yes quite right Jacob!" She beamed in approval, Jacob smiled at her, Edward also was nodding his head.

Jacob spoke up at our confused faces " It's kind of like how the pack communicate, we are one yet at the same time were separate." He tried to shrug nonchalantly, but his arm around Nessie made them both end up shrugging.

Zara spoke once again her arms gestured "This is my village".

Raja cleared his throat loudly. "Oh, OUR village then!" muttered Zara, which then made Raja grin at his sister, "The year was I believe almost 1739, and it was nearly my 16th birthday" My jaw dropped, I should be used to vampires not looking their age, but Zara was almost- "274 years old this November, thank you Bella, and still young may I add" came Zara's voice pulling me out of my thoughts, if I was human I would have been beetroot coloured by now.

Edwards throaty chuckle, made me feel slightly better, as everyone joined in with him.

Zara gestured to the village a little further, I took in my surroundings. The Sun was high- almost exactly mid-point with an endless crystal blue to accompany , it reminded me of the sky in phoenix just after 12. The dotted yellow mustard field was surrounded by a fresh water stream that flowed towards the river that was entwined with the village, which eventually led to snow peaked mountains in the distance. Everywhere was green, lush and bright. Laughter rang through the air as children giggled and spoke in foreign languages. Luckily I had started to peruse effort into learning as many languages as Edward could speak, which turned out to be a pretty big ordeal. I knew they were speaking an archaic version of Punjabi mixed with old Urdu words combined. I listened closely but it turned out that Zara would translate for us.

I now understood what Zara meant by sharing her memories, I could understand them because Zara could of course; unknowingly the scene had shifted so we were closer to them. It was a gaggle of small children playing a game that looked like duck-duck-goose. There were 5 of them all together, whilst 4 sat on the cool grass, facing inwards in a circle the other was stood puzzling over who to choose. The children looked no older than 8 years old.

Raja voice had wafted through "Recognize one of them" he pointed at the young boy stood up. Simultaneously I heard Jaya and Nessie gasp out loud. It was a Raja, a much younger version, his skin was a deeper, richer caramel which had faint blush to his cheeks, but other than that he looked almost the same. With the strange brown coloured curls, dimpled cheeks and long lashes, he was identical to his older self apart from his eyes. Unlike the burning butterscotch, his eyes were a very light sea-green.

It stunned me even further when I had heard Carlisle speak, " I never thought I would see those green eyes **again" **What did Carlisle mean again?

Zara spoke once more, her voice a hushed audible whisper "Later girls, listen". The children had begun to laugh again as Raja began to chase another young lad who was wearing almost the same clothing as Raja (Light cotton trousers, with a knee length light blue shirt, except the other boys shirt was crimson).

"Raja" came a call, I turned to face the vampire Zara, but she shook her head and pointed towards the break in the bank. "Raja" the voice was clear, human. It was a 15 year old Zara, a twin of the vampire version, except her cheeks had a gorgeous dusty rose to her face with freckles covering her nose, she was lighter than her brother, but her eyes instead of a sea green were a shocking human approximation of Amber.

The human Zara was admonishing Raja for getting his clothes dirty, whilst also scolding the other children; carefully she picked up her basket full of vegetables and took the children down the valley back into the village. Her orange skirt blowing in the wind behind them.

The vampire Zara sighed before saying "This is where It gets ugly."

**SOOO HERE YOU GO! Im exhaustive but hopefully you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Ammi Jaan

**Hello how are you all doing today? Thank you for all who have favourited, followed and even reviewed! **

**Natcityjp- Thank you, yes the mountains are gorgeous , the people I have known who have been there have described it as a place full of beauty and majesty. Just as the Cullen's have their forests, I wanted the Mirza's to have a place of comfort too. X **

**Disclaimer- No I do not own Twilight, plots, characters apart from OCs, blah, blah. WOOHOO let's get started! **

**Zara POV**

It had been decades since I had visited my memories, especially this one; I never liked to dwell on the past and because of my gift each time I choose to think about it , it brings on a surge of fresh emotions, thoughts and feelings. Unlike most vampires who tend to forget their human lives after years, mine seem to still be fresh, vital, almost embedded into me like a thorn.

The next memory was pulling at me, tugging forward the light shimmered, and the lasting scene of me, Raja and the other children of the village had vanished, a moment passed before the next scene materialised.

The living room was a dying glow of orange embers from the cackling fire, all of us were dotted around the room still in various states of shock, trying to make sense whilst also observing the memory. I tried to speak softly, introduce the scene, but I knew know what was to come, I felt almost nauseous, sick with tension.

I could feel the confusion and interest felt between them, it seemed they had realised how to communicate effectively. Trying to answer each other's questions, speaking to Raja quietly. It was hard for him too, but he was so young he should barely remember any of this. I peered a little closer at Raja, his signature blends of purple heliotropic colours, I sighed they were exactly as I thought, out of the corner of his aura, it was tinged with an almost clay brown colour.

I felt small tentative touch on my left hand, Renesmee had took hold of it, I realised she didn't want to send a message she was comforting me. I realised how grateful I was for them to be here, I smiled at her, she knew it was a small thank you.

"Zara, my dear" Esme s thoughts had penetrated the quiet bubble of voices, I turned to face her smiling, I realised her with a shock each aura I could detect was highlighted with an almost silver starlight streak- wonder, amazement. I blinked rapidly, it was silence, they all seemed to be hesitating on something, the streaks had increased.

Esme began again "Zara, I never knew, is that how you see others? With all the lights?" I froze for a second, before embarrassment shot through me. I knew there was something I had forgotten. Their careful and controlled expressions were betrayed by their dancing flickers of light which surrounded them each. Not to mention their raging questions, it seemed I had a lot of explaining still to do.

I laughed slightly before answering. "Yes Esme, it's hard to describe, but I guess you each can understand now. You all know that I can see a person decisions, I know the very essence of what makes them who they are, which then can allow me to influence their decisions." I felt Edward shift uncomfortably, whilst I could have sworn Alice sat with a smug smile on her face.

"Well just like you have seen, each person has own unique blend of sensory stores, this includes colours, which is linked to a person's emotions, thoughts. The further I delve into the colour the clearer the persons persona becomes, until eventually I even know their most intimate details about them about them. Normally I try not to look too closely to respect someone's privacy, but I am just so used to looking after my brother, I forgot others were watching" I smiled apologetically at Raja, and his confusion disappeared.

He grinned back at me, just then a door came flying open, allowing each of us to almost jump in shock. I had walked in tugging a small Raja who had dirtied his blue kurta top, whilst also balancing a stack of firewood and my vegetable basket.

I was severely admonishing Raja, I listened carefully translated the language slowly over the scene for the others.

"Raja, how many times do I have to tell you! Don't play out after dark, and look at your clothes!" I had placed the basket down on the small wooden table, throwing the firewood onto the dying embers. The room was lit with a warm sudden blaze, basking the room in a warming fiery light.

"But everyone else plays out sissy! Gulabo, Anwar, Baabul, they are all out there! Why do I have to come home?" whined a small and cross Raja.

" Because they don't get their clothes dirty, even after their lovely sister told them not too, besides who will talk to ammi jaan whilst I cook and clean? Hmm?" I playfully pinched his nose, which made him giggle, " Go on, go wake Ammi Jaan up, " he laughed again as I pretended to catch him as he left.

Whilst the human version of me began to boil water over the fire to give raja a bath, I filled the rest of my family in. "This happened most nights, the village children would sneak out before dinner and play games in the court yard. Raja being the cheekiest of them all would encourage them!" I pretended to glare at my brother standing opposite.

Embarrassed slightly as Jaya laughed at him waggling her finger " Oh so it's all coming out now !" , a brief laugh from us all at the couple before I carried on.

"Normally I would call Raja home, it was a safe place, guarded by the village protectors on watch for any stray beasts but," I broke off and I swallowed the rising lump in my throat, I felt Renesmee grip on my hand tighten, " Lately in the village, there had been disturbances, hushed whispers at street corners, there was a new animal. It was first heard off from a neighbouring distant village, when the travelling tradesmen would arrive at our village and distribute the goods, when they arrived home several of the children had gone missing. The whole of the village was in mourning, as a precaution we had placed a curfew on the village, by nightfall no one would be out, at least without a protection, especially the children." I broke off, stopping for a few moments before carrying on.

"However rumours had circled, the strange animal that left no prints in the mud, which had led the dogs to howl in pain when tracking their scent, was a dangerous to say the least, we knew that this was not an ordinary beast. " my voice picked up in urgency, " some of the children had started telling us that they had seen angels take the others away" my voice was almost an in audible whisper " of course we thought the children were scared, making up stories, but when Raja had said he had seen them too, I knew I had to keep him close". Silence was in the room.

I felt the recognition sink in, which was quickly replaced with horror and disgust, It was Bella who had broken the silence "You mean the angels are," Carlisle nodded grimly; Esme had clapped a hand over mouth in shock. I reached out to her, sensing her distress as well as Renesmee's. I glanced at Jasper meaningfully, lulling senses of comfort washed over us all, I made sure to deflect the comfort aimed at me and re-direct it onto him; he always put others first before himself.

Jacobs aura, normally a dappled sunlight coloured was now clouded with darkness, he spoke in a sickening tone "You mean, the animal was really a leech making immortal children?" , I pushed my focus onto his soul, I looked closer at the darkness that blocked him, now that I could see it properly, it was almost a deep mahogany- anger encompassed with revulsion, although it did surprise me when I saw a familiar peridot green that coloured Carlisle aura completely-compassion. The scene had begun to fade at the edges, I needed Jacob to stay focused if he couldn't control himself the link would dissolve. I sifted through Jacob's anger dissipating it, whilst simultaneously bringing Renesmee closer towards him, it instantly worked.

He gestured gratitude of thanks, I nodded before continuing. "Yes, of course I only realised that Raja and the other children were telling me the truth until this very evening." The scene moved into focus slightly again, an elderly woman came into the room who was being pulled carefully by a chatty and animated Raja, when my human self-had seen the woman, I had dropped what I was doing and had gotten up to hug her and seat her down near the fire. A deep pang had hit my heart when I saw my Ammi Jaan, I missed her terribly, if i wasn't' so focused on keeping the precious link open I would have been crying.

"This is my grandmother" I whispered hoarsely, I knew the others could feel my emotions just as I could feel theirs, some like Esme were silently crying. Jaya had moved next to me hugging me, whilst Esme had taken hold of my hand. "Our mother had died in childbirth, and a year later my father had passed away, some say from the stress of our living alone, but I knew he longed to re-join our mother, he died in his sleep. Therefore our grandmother looked after us, she was fiercely protective, loving yet she had difficulty in her movements, which is why I was in charge." I smiled at the scene in front of me lost in the memory.

"She had the warmest hands, she made the best flat bread in the entire village too." Raja smiled sadly, it was the first time I had heard him speak about Ammi Jaan in a very long time, I knew it was painfully hard for him.

Again the memory moved out of focus and then back in again, this time it was me and Ammi Jaan sipping tea, whilst Raja lay on the woven cot bed, asleep.

Ammi Jaan began to speak "So tell me Zara Bano, why was there so much commotion at Mariah's home, I couldn't bear it if-" she had placed a hand on her heart.

I had pulled my shawl tighter around me, I nodded gravely. Ammi Jaan gasped and shook her head whilst she had made an ancient sign, which meant roughly forbid.

I was whispering the news ".I had caught Raja few nights ago, him and Rani had seen the angels, they had called them, sang to them to meet them. "

Ammi Jaan's face was transfixed in horror, I continued "He had told them he could not go, his sister needed him. The day after Rani was found missing taking from her bed, which is why Mariah's house was whaling in grief. Ammi Jaan I know it sounds strange but I had seen something, I felt it that night." I had moved closer to her, her face was concerned," They are not any animal I have seen, they were as pale as the moon, I felt, in a trance" I shook my head and made the forbidden gesture, as I moved closer to the fire.

"Should I tell the council Ammi Jaan?" The vampire version of myself was as terrified as the human version.

"No, we cannot Zara Bano, we have no evidence, you must sleep now." Ammi Jaan had gotten up and had pushed me towards the woven bed next to Raja.

The scene had shifted, I lingered on the image of my Ammi Jaan resting her hand on mine and Rajas heads before it dissolved to a nightmare image of a burning village pierced with screams, a pair of crimson eyes rooted us in position.

**So how was that? To be honest I was quite emotional writing this, I felt Zara's pain especially at her grandmother and I hope you also could empathise. **

**Ammi Jaan- in Urdu means mother of my life, Zara Bano- roughly translates as Zara meaning light, and BANO is a term of endearment. Any other questions thoughts, please do share with me! REVIEW! Xxxxxxx**


End file.
